finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenrir (summon)
Fenrir is a recurring summoned monster in the Final Fantasy series. Fenrir is a wolf, often depicted with a mane and a long thick tail. Although the effects of his summon abilities vary between games, he is usually shown howling at a full moon, common imagery associated with wolves. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Fenrir is an esper that is obtained in Mobliz after defeating Humbaba for the first time there. Its summon sequence is called Howling Moon (Moon Song in the earlier releases) and grants Image on the party. Its summoning sequence is the only way to apply Image status to player's characters who do not have access to the Throw command. It costs 70 MP to cast, and it teaches the following spells: *Teleport x10 *Banish x5 *Stop x3 At level up, it gives a boost of +30% to MP. In the PlayStation version, selecting Fenrir in battle will erroneously read "Fenris". Final Fantasy IX Fenrir is an eidolon summoned by Eiko Carol. It is learned through the Sapphire for 30 AP which Eiko comes equipped with when she joins. Its normal attack calls forth Titan to use the attack Terrestrial Rage, which deals Earth-Elemental damage to all opponents. If Eiko is using the Maiden Prayer, Fenrir will use the Wind-elemental ability called Millennial Decay instead. Fenrir's spell power is augmented by the number of Sapphires in the party's inventory, and summoning him costs 30 MP. If Fenrir's Terrestrial Rage attack is summoned on Bombs, sometimes when they use Grow, their graphic will disappear and they become invisible. Tetra Master Final Fantasy XI Fenrir appears as one of the five terrestrial Avatars. Associated with both the moon and prophecy, he lives in Full Moon Fountain and was said to have given the gift of magic to the Tarutaru long ago. During the Crystal War, an expert magician known as Karaha-Baruha drained Fenrir's energy from Full Moon Fountain, causing first the gradual loss of life on the Mindartia continent. When he summoned all of Fenrir's power in battle to save Windurst during a siege from the beastmen, the magical overload caused him to vanish forever, along with Fenrir. Since then, summoning magic has been forbidden by the Star Sybil. For Fenrir to take on a physical form once more, the power of the Celestial Avatars are required. Before Fenrir's power was stolen, it was said that he had enough strength to face even Bahamut himself. Along with Diabolos, Alexander, and Odin, Fenrir is one of the more challenging summonable avatars to acquire. The quest to acquire Fenrir, "The Moonlit Path", requires that a summoner reacquires the whispers from the battles against Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, Garuda, Leviathan, and Titan. A whisper is lost once the summoner claims a reward for the Prime Avatar fights, thus requiring a rematch with all six of the required avatars in order to have access to The Moonlit Path. Fenrir is somewhat unique in that while he has higher Perpetuation Cost than Carbuncle, his cost is lower than the rest of the avatars, and thus it's possible for some of the best-geared Summoners to reduce the perpetuation cost to the minimum of -1, which is then negated to 0 by Auto Refresh. Fenrir is also the name of a server. Abilities Final Fantasy XIV Fenrir is set to appear as the final boss of the Snowcloak dungeon in Patch 2.4. Players can get Fenrir as a mount at the Manderville Gold Saucer in Patch 2.51. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Eiko's Millenial Decay summon appears in the game, featuring Fenrir. Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Explorers ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Fenrir from ''Final Fantasy XI has a shadow-elemental card. Fenrir from Final Fantasy IX appears in the trading card game with a Wind-elemental card. The cards depicting him from Final Fantasy Explorers are earth-elemental. ''Triple Triad Fenrir from ''Final Fantasy IX and Final Fantasy XI appear on Triple Triad cards in the version playable via Final Fantasy Portal App. ''World of Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Fenrir, alongside other recurring ''Final Fantasy summons, appears as one of the giants that must be defeated in the Japan-only game Blood of Bahamut. There is also a stronger version of Fenrir that can be fought, called Vanargand. Etymology See also *Fenrir's Summon sequences Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Avatars